The Horrible Mistake
by RedStaining
Summary: Some people aren't ready to have children, and Buttercup was one of them. She did not want it. She is not keeping it, and she hates Butch for putting her in this situation. How will she manage, what will she do? Read to find out. ButtercupxButch


**The Horrible Mistake**

She was fucked. Not in the sweet, raw way she had felt the last couple of years, with exchange of body fluids, promising talks and physical work outs. This was not the bliss she had been living in whenever she would dominate and be dominated.

Buttercup Utonium had gone and gotten herself pregnant. No, this was far from the way she imagined being fucked was like. Hell, she would even take two at the same time if she was offered it instead.

Normally this could be fixed with a surgery or agreeing with your partner on mutual grounds; stay together, or share custody. Both worked excellent in the modern day, but there was no way she could do that. None of that. Forget it. A situation like that would be ludicrous to even consider, so she simply didn't. Dismissing it entirely.

The mirror on the wall shattered as she let out a sonic scream of frustration, anger, sadness and rage. The thing growing in her stomach was barely weeks old, and she had tried to get ride of it twice. The doctors had apologized both times, explaining how this was impossible. They could even confirm the death of this demon, yet it kept coming back like it was possessed. Fuck chemical-x.

The green Powerpuff was barely seventeen; still a child herself, and far from being mature enough to have one of her own. It was probably the child's father that made the situation thousand times harder.

Buttercup could have lived with it, had the father been Mitch Mitchelson or maybe even Ace of the green gang, but this had been a fling, a one time thing. They would never even had considered it, had it not been for the circumstance.

Princess Morbucks had held the biggest party of the year. Some poor chomp always tried to start off by making his own bear and moonshine and throw a huge party while the parents were out of town, but the girl who basically shat green paper currency in every direction, had to make it bigger. If no one was up for the task, she would try to beat her last years party, which always ended up with strippers in all colors, bear pong from hell, and several millions worth of damage. The Bucks were good for billions like their name indicated, so her father only laughed it off when people came to collect. Few dared, mind you.

Party had been great, music had her heart race out of her chest – or was it maybe the ecstasy? - and she was at the top of the world. Which made the crash that much harder, as her then perfect boyfriend, Sander Williams, a training junky like herself, who wasn't tied down to one sport, but tried it all out, was found in one of the rooms, pushing another brunette up against the wall. She had lost it, screaming at him and throwing furniture around; he was naturally scared for his mundane life, and luckily for the boy had the green ruff stepped up.

He had taken her head on, the lively party evolving to a deadly brawl a couple blocks down the street. They might have crushed a couple walls and dumpsters along the way, and she had fractured a couple of his rib bones in the process, while she had earned a juicy bruise across her left butt cheek. It might have happened when their lips locked and they suddenly found themselves in a heated, brutal fuck in an back ally. Not that the girl had minded; he was just hard enough, and she could handle it.

It happened once, and Butch had made a joke about it later on, which had earned him a majestic black eye, resorting them to go back to being enemies. Frenemies. They weren't doing obvious crimes any more, which caused the girls to only see them at school. Boomer and Bubbles were getting quite well along, the last time she had heard, and she honestly couldn't tell what the leaders were doing to each other. She and Butch mostly spat sarcastic snarls at each other when faced, but nothing more. It was a fling, a fluke, a mistake.

And she was now pregnant with his child. How stupid could she get? Butch was the person she hated the most in this world rowdy baby. How dared he? Go and make her pregnant like that, then live the sweet life in bliss. She should tell him. Scare him six feet under and laugh while taking his money for custody. All of it. Hand it over, daddy, mama need some green to feel better. Laughable thoughts. She wanted to, oh, she did. But she hated him. Buttercup didn't want anything to do with his fucking ugly face, and she was not keeping the bugger. Nu-uh. Nope. Never.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality, and she stared confused. Blossom wasn't home, and Bubbles was off shopping. «Honey, is everything okey?» It was the professor. Cursing under her breath, she pulled her shirt down her stomach and opened the door with a sheepish grin. The overly father concern across his face brought guilt to the surface, and she wanted to jump in to his arms and tell him about the cruelty of the world and have all the comfort she could take. But the man was too gullible and pure for his own good. Telling him would break his heart, and she could not do that. Not to the man that had created her and taken her in, been her father. He was her father, and this blasted demon leaching off her was not going to change that. .

John Utonium had three girls with strong personalities he adored like nothing else in the world and he would do anything for, but he was a father. He rarely knew what to say to calm them down with their girly needs like a mother could, but he always tried his best.

«Yes, yes,» she quickly answered him, realizing the long pause she had taken. «It's just that time of the month again, and I couldn't find the paddies.» She smiled at him, and the older man quickly glanced around before pointing at the shelf. Funnily enough, Buttercup had been the first of the girls to enter menstruation, and she would throw hissy fits here and there, and the man figured the only way to survive was to keep a fairly large of stock at all times because the girls didn't cycle at the same time. Bubbles was the worst one; hers could take weeks before it suddenly was there, while Blossom had hers on the exact same days every month. Everything had to be perfect with her, even the least gallant time.

He was right, of course; there on the self was a good stock of all kind of brands – Blossom had asked for one, Bubbles another, and he had to get both to keep the peace inside the house – and as usual, it was filled up. John was so used to buying tampons and pads he didn't get embarrassed in the store anymore, but he still felt awkward when one of the girls would talk about it, like the green girl was now.

«I have both cocoa and whipped cream on box in the kitchen, together with any kind of chocolate bar. Popcorn and the movie store is just around the corner. I can go and rent something if you'd like.» If he wasn't the best dad, then no one was. Which was the reason she couldn't tell him. Would he be angry, sad? Disappointed in her? She couldn't, wouldn't tell him.

«I'll be fine, thanks. Don't worry about it; I'll clean up here.»

«No, honey. That's fine.» He smiled as he bent over to pick up the pieces, but she didn't let him. It was just glass, and it was the least she could do after such an obvious lie. Which was making her feel worse by the moment.

«Don't worry about it, professor. I will clean it up.» He nodded before asking if she needed anything again. She politely declined, or as polite as Buttercup knew how to. She wasn't big on thank you and sorry. They were rather rare words to hear her say. Whenever something was broken, Buttercup always insisted on fixing it herself; Bubbles would have let the professor, and Blossom would offer to share the work.

Picking up the pieces of the broken mirror, she placed them in trash bags and quickly threw them out. Knowing the professor, he had probably already ordered a new one. She quickly said good night to the man as she rushed up the stairs, ready to take a early night.

The green girl was feeling so miserable, she cried herself to sleep that night. Luckily, they didn't share rooms any more, and she could do whatever she wanted without either of the other girls knowing. Buttercup had to push her face against the pillow to now sob loudly. It was all the Ruff's fault. She was on the pill, and he had still managed to fuck that up. Curse the Chemical-x and their super human powers. She fucking hated Butch.

* * *

A couple weeks later, and the Puff found herself face shoved down the toilet. Was the morning sickness supposed to be this bad this early on? It tasted worse than shit, and the stench was ripping in her nose, provoking the rest of her stomach's content to leave in disgust. Her breakfast had been disgusting as well-bacon with whipped cream and flakes of orange. It was the strangest thing, but she had craved it so badly, Bubbles had dared to make a pregnancy joke.

The green girl had been so furious at her attempt of being funny that she had left her half eaten breakfast and flown to school by herself. The poor blonde didn't know what she did wrong, and Buttercup was not going to tell her the truth. She felt guilty about acting like an ass, but she couldn't tell them either. Pregnant with Butch's fucking baby? And she couldn't get rid of it because the doctors were fucking idiots? Yeah, there were other, easier ways to become the laughing stock of the school.

With a glare forged in hell and a now hungry, empty stomach, the girl stepped out of the stall, heading for the sink. Princess was casually looking away from her reflection and on the horrible undead in front of her. Besides from the grimacing at her obvious disgust – first off, fuck her, second, she knew she looked like fucking shit because she felt like shit, and third; fuck her - silence was the only thing between them as she finished up her last touch of gloss, and Buttercup washed her hands and face. She wanted to take a huge sip of the water but voted against it. Either it smelled like dead fish, or it was her hands. Another round with the soap, removing the remaining stench.

«So even Powerpuffs have to take to harsh methods to stay in shape,» the redhead commented as she fished the mascara out of her twenty thousand dollar purse, pulling and shaping her long, fake lashes.

«Fuck off,» the green girl growled as she pulled a piece of paper towel and dried her hands and face. Morfucks was the last person she wanted to talk to, and the smell of her expensive vanilla/rose perfume was making her almost encore the intriguing talk in the porcelain phone. Sarcasm, sarcasm.

«I guess you are starting to look a little rounder around the hips. Thought that was a Bubbly thing,» she said, ignoring the warning signals. It took everything the green Puff had not to punch her in the face and give her a one way ticket to the moon.

«And the glow of the skin is more of a Blossom thing, almost so bad one would think she sprayed herself with sparkle every day. Must be hell to try to shower off.»

«I'm warning you, Morbitch. I'm not in the mood for jokes, and I seriously can't stand to even look at you. So fuck the fuck off, fuckface.» Moving her head back and forth, she agreed with herself that the war paint was spot on, for now. The makeup went back in to the purse, but she didn't seem to be intimidated by the superhuman that could break her neck like a carrot as she turned to her with a scowl.

«Listen here, honey. If you're not going to do anything about it, at least tell a believable lie. Puking to stay in shape, easy-peasy, lemon squeezy.» Buttercup wanted to ask her what the fuck she was talking about, but she then followed the glace to her stomach. The whore knew. Fury worked its way to the surface on the brunette's face.

«If you tell anyone, I swear I'm going to smash your pretty face beyond re-» Interrupting her there, Princess pulled out a piece of cloth from her purse, dangling it in front of her face.

«Look, I did some checking a week ago, and I know everything. You tried to get rid of it twice, and the little fucker just kept saying no. Sticking to you like a little leech. You're already past getting rid of it in legal ways, so this will help you hide the pregnancy after the fifth month. Who knows. Maybe before.» Waving it in front of the face, she finished up as she popped a piece of gum in to her mouth, the brunette red in the face, so ready to hurl herself over her and beat the living shit out of her.

But Princess was offering her something she could not get from anyone else: help. Advice. Guidance. To some extent, that is. Taking it, she stared at the skin colored fabric. It was very stretchy, and would probably hold her stomach in place.

«Yeah,» was her typical Buttercup answer as she nodded at the redhead. Princess had been a pain in the ass when they were younger, and she had the most annoying voice in the entire world, but she had matured over the years. From what she had heard, she had a hand in the company of her father, and solved things her own way and didn't go crying to her father. She was, on the other hand, still throwing money around to get her way.

«If you tell anyone about this... Well, there's something to kill over.» The redhead shrugged her shoulders as she rushed along, not bothering to bid her as much as a goodbye. They weren't friends after all, merely party buddies from time to time. If one were to take a closer look at it, she was probably her dealer. Princess would import new types of drugs, and she would share it with her top ten party buddies. Much like herself, the diva didn't have any friends. None worthy being considered as such, anyway.

Lost in thought, she exited the bathroom and came crashing into a strong shoulder. Had she not been a Puff, she would probably have fallen backwards and hit her head against the door. Instead, she just took a step back and readied a growl at the stranger. Even the boys knew to move out of her way. This one wasn't so smart, however.

«Butterbutt, my favorite Puff,» Butch giggled up in her face. He had a smell of strong mint and pepper. Odd combination, and the fact that she was drawn toward it only made her that much more irritated and hateful.

«Fuck off.» The brunette bullied past him – if he let her do so or if she used enough power she had no idea – and to her grim disgust, she caught him following with eyes on her butt. Taking the quickest 180 he had ever seen, she grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled him close to her face, making sure he would understand.

«If you don't take your eyes away and leave me alone, I swear I will break every single bone in your body, skin you alive, and roast you before throwing you to the wolves. There won't be a shred of your idiotic fuckface left.»

«Woah, thought you had your satanic waterfall next week, but, then again, you're a bitch all the time.» He sheepishly smirked, making her eye twitch with rage. She was practically seeing red. Instead of backing off from her rage, it only drew him in. It was the reason she hated him so badly; he could never do what she wanted him to. Back off, leave her alone, be a little sympathetic? No, the last one would just be creepy. If she told him no, he would just jizz all over it and do it even more. If she ignored him, – something she was having the hardest time doing, despite how much she couldn't stand being around him – the piece of shit would do everything in his insane mind to get her attention. If she gave it to him, it would only throw him over the edge; he would grow really obnoxious, needy, and straight out push her buttons harder. How much could she take before crying? A hella lot.

She was so lost in her own trotting around, he was already bored of her absentminded glance, the man did something he was soon going to regret. Very soon. With his free hands, he took a strong grip around her firm behind and gave it just enough squeeze to be noted. Something in the gesture was gentle, but he would probably have hurt a normal human. To Buttercup, who loved raw and straight forward, it was the top of her sin. She could feel herself becoming turned on from the groping. Mind you, Buttercup hated perverts and being touched, but there was the little bit extra in his handling that had her tip over the edge, and thinking that there could be, maybe, the slightest chance of this working.

«Admit it, I'm the only one that's capable of satisfying you, and you're hungry for it,» he whispered in her ear, trailing his tongue up and down along her neck, ear, and jaw line. It was good enough for her to let it slide for a couple of few seconds, then her hormones kicked in, and she remembered why she was feeling so angry, sad, and like crying. This was all his fault and that blasted dick in his pants.

«Fuck off!» she screamed while driving him straight into the concrete, making a large hole in the pavement. The Ruff grunted in pain, trying to recover from the surprise attack, but she was faster. Punching right and left, she hurled down like Armageddon, and Butch was doing his best to avoid those strong punches while attempting to get the upper hand. It was a battle of pure strength, two wild beasts fighting with claws and teeth to kill the other. Buttercup was doing the killing for the most part, the rowdy man was doing his best to survive the angry mama bear.

She slipped up, and the Ruff managed to push her off, sending her flying through one of the buildings: art, drama, and music. Bricks hit her head, making stars dance in front of her eyes, and she rolled around on the grass, spitting blood. Her lip was busted, and the taste of copper brought her to her feet, fire shining in her eyes. He had punched her. How dared he? That piece of shit!

The greens weren't known for being quiet; if anything, they were the chargers on the battlefield, mouths open and fists waving. Butch was following her large hole in the building, trying to kick her. She moved out of the way just in time and gave him a punch to the stomach.

They danced in the air before he managed to grab a hold of her hair and hold her in place, his fist pulled as far back as his shoulder allowed it. A gruesome idea hit her, and a small smirk fell on her lips as she covered her face, leaving her stomach exposed. There was no way that little shit inside of her would survive a furious punch from his daddy. Bye bye, she almost giggled maniacally. Could be because she wasn't thinking straight, having taken too many blows to the head.

«BUTCH!» the voice broke them out of the imaginative battlefield, and they both glanced through their frozen brawl at a furious blond. Boomer's normally oceanic eyes were dark as a bottomless sea, and his hair was standing up from the electricity crackling around him. Normally it would take Brick to stop the brute, but the blond had equally as much fury. They then noticed the blonde standing beside him, at the verge of tears.

 _Ah, shit_. Buttercup thought. It was her debut as singer. Her little sister had been talking about it for weeks, spending endless hours after school to practice, and she had even been so nervous she had eaten more than twenty nuggets here and there and skipped meals at the same time. Of course, they had managed to crash through that one room and ruin it all.

«Hey, man, she starte-»

«I don't CARE!» He growled as Buttercup noticed another pair of super humans joining the scene. They had probably taken notice of the blond's scream. Fan-fucking-tastic.

«Again?!» Blossom was checking out the damage they had done; it was very impressive on the short amount of time they had been given, but she was not amused. If anything, she was horrified, and Brick was giving his brother the dark, dominant glance he was infamous for. It said everything. Butch released her at once and floated to the ground, already trying to explain his side of the case. From what she caught, he was already deep down the road of lying. Buttercup had broken the walls, given him a juicy bruise, and blah blah. She frankly couldn't care to listen any more.

Blossom was tapping her foot like the little teacher wannabe she was, ranting on about how she was disappointed, and how they were beyond this stage, and it was time for the greens to grow up and start behaving like adults and get along and...doughnuts. She could really go for some doughnuts. The runt was probably the one making her crave it, but it was right this time. Some doughnuts would do wonders about now.

* * *

When the professor had found out she had gotten herself suspended for three weeks, he added grounded to the list. For the same amount she was missing school. It sucked at first, but the brunette didn't find herself craving to go outside. She was using her days playing video games and listening to any music she liked. It swung around like her mood, death metal one day blasting out of her headset, slow instrumental the other day, and she found herself rapping to the lamest lyrics while gesturing, and then lay still on the floor while letting the emotions of love songs fill her while she was dreaming away.

Blossom and Bubbles were kind enough to pick up whatever she was craving, be it fast food, candy, or healthy salads, after she had apologized for what she had done. A reason wasn't exactly given, but they still forgave her. The blonde had passed her singing test with flying colors.

Weirdest thing was how she had moved on from taste to smell. She would take a long time sniffing the soap in the showers, flaring her nostrils over the food, and slow down as the breeze rolled in her window with the oddest smells. Bubbles had been terrified when she had found her brunette sister in her room, sniffing around for the oddness she couldn't place. With a giggle, the youngest Utonium had bought her a candle with the smell of vanilla. It had lasted two days before the brunette threw it out, screaming how it was suddenly awful like the fart of an elder.

The next party was around the corner, and Buttercup would just about to get out of her house arrest as it came rolling in. Maybe she could end at the bottom of a bottle and get rid of the monster at the same time. Blossom had softened up in the years, and she helped her and Bubbles get past the professor and attend the parties. One of the main reasons she was doing so was probably because she didn't know about the drugs.

Thankfully she wasn't showing yet. It was already in the second month, and she could be fat at any moment – in her head, at least – and she was expecting a hand to press against her flat stomach at any given moment. How big was it really? Could it hear? Did it know it wasn't wanted? So stubborn, clinging to life like this.

With a pair of tight leather pants and a green tank top, she threw her known leather jacket over her shoulders, and ruffled her hair up a little. With a dark eyeliner, she popped her eyes and added a thick layer of mascara on her lashes. The green Puff wasn't one to use makeup, but she added a little something extra to parties. Fuck gloss and foundation- her skin was already smooth and pimple free. Something Bubbles had cursed her for.

Blossom was driving, like the responsible adult she was, sporting a short skirt – mid thigh was short for the goodie-two-shoes – and a pink blouse. The oldest girl's hair was hanging loosely around her with a little twirl at the ends, making her look like a modern princess. Bubbles was more of the daring type; she wore a blue dress reaching just under her butt, hair up in a ponytail. From experience, she might throw up, and the style would solve the problem.

The place was already pumping with music, people were dancing outside while trying to get in, drinking something transparent in a coke bottle – even a blind lady could tell it was moonshine - and doing some sniffing here and there, trying to be casual. Her party mood was already on as the youngest jumped out of the car the second it parked, running toward the fun.

Bullying along the way, Bubbles quickly got drawn in on the dance floor by a couple of guys while being given something to drink. The girl was quite popular, but so was the green Puff. Smirking while heading for the beer pong, she was greeted by the known faces while handed a cup. It quickly went down the hatch.

Several liters later, and a good amount of alcohol in her system, she was tripping in line for the toilet. Robyn, a girl with brown hair and chocolate eyes was standing in front of her, and she pushed her shoulder. It was one of her sources for getting something extra. Usually, they shook hands or fist bumped while exchanging the shit, but the girl just jumped at the sight of her before giving her an unsure smile.

«What's on the menu today?» Buttercup shouted in her air, because it was so loud she could barely hear herself think.

«Sorry, BC, all out.» The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

«What do you mean out? You always save me one.» The Puff snorted and furrowed her brows, making the sweating girl even more nervous.

«I gave away the last one just now, but I'll get back to you if I get any more,» she muttered and quickly hurried along as the line shrunk to her turn. Raising an eyebrow at the odd behavior, Buttercup went out of the line. There wasn't really much reason to go if she didn't have anything to take.

Blossom was standing in the corner, talking to a redhead she couldn't see. At first the brunette thought it might be Brick, but the smile of happiness on her sister's face said otherwise. There was no way her leader would give a Ruff such a caring and loving smile. She took notice of meeting him later, to make sure he was someone she would allow her gullible older sister to talk to. Now to find someone she could get a shot from.

It was just too bad, as it seemed like no one had anything to give her. At first it seemed normal, but, as time went by, she realized how they were avoiding giving her. And it seemed like she was the only one getting excluded.

«What the fuck!» she shouted at a college student named Tim. He had declined her half an hour ago, and she caught him giving away to a friend of his. Being paranoid from before, he jumped where he was standing, huge pupils thrown over his shoulder to glance at the accusing little girl.

«You said you were out. Why the fuck are you lying to me? Never mind, just hand one over,» she grumpily demanded. It wasn't really much of a party without the little extra. The man glanced back and forth, before shaking his head. Probably was too scared of opening his mouth.

«Listen here you little shit, I will smash your head if you don't give me anything and take it anyway.» But to her dismay, he stood his stand. Whatever was making him silent was scarier than her. What the fuck? She was so ready to explode, but someone lay a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she realized it was the fuckface.

«I'll give you one.» Butch flashed her a grin. Were the Ruffs even allowed at the party? Last she had heard, Princess was furious at all three of them for refusing to become her boyfriend and had banned them from attending.

«Go fuck yourself.» She rolled her eyes at him with disgust, and he let her go. Tim was nowhere to be seen, and, after searching another half an hour, she was painfully aware of how they all stood their ground against her. This had to be that wretched Ruff's fucking idea. He had scared away all of her dealers so she would have to come to him. Buttercup refused, but she needed it. The party was just so dull without any speed; she promised herself it was the only reason. It was not for him, and she was in charge. She could decline him at any moment, and he offered. Free was free.

«Fine, hand it over.» She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the brunette. Butch was in the middle of the dance floor, shirt lost somewhere in the crowd, and dancing the hell out of this techno song. She would have been right there too if she had gotten a hold of something earlier on.

«What?» he shouted at her, closing his eyes as he pumped his fist in the air to the beat.

«HAND THE SHIT OVER!» She lightly punched at him to bring him back to life, and the Ruff tilted his head to the side, staring her up and down, before licking his lips. Shit, did she look desperate?

«Fine, but you're going to have to do something for me first.» He leaned in closer. The smell of pepper was there. The one she had used the last week trying to get a hold off, even grinding peppers and sniffing it to get the effect. None of the things she had tried came close to what she got a whiff of now. Curse him, she thought while grinding her teeth. She couldn't exactly refuse. No, she always could, but doing so was saying no to her trip to heaven and stress reliever.

Nodding her head with a sigh, he smirked while waving her along with an alluring finger. They went off the dance floor, and up to the second floor. Entering a lone room, she glared daggers at him. If he thought she was going to sell her body for a shot, he was horribly mistaking.

«Chill, Butter's,» Butch twirled in the little room, «I'm going to do this hands-free.»

«You want a strip tease?» she asked in disgust. That was so very typical.

«Sounds like a fair deal for this, or are you too afraid you will fail?» He twirled a small bag in his hands, and upon noticing the color, she clicked with her tongue. That sly bastard. Either he was guessing, or he knew that was her favorite.

 _I'm that flight that you get on, international_ _  
_ _First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable_

Butch sat down on the bed, tapping his lap. The song couldn't be any more perfect, and she dove head in before she could talk herself out of it. Throwing the jacket in to the corner, she lay extra sway on her hips as she approached him, eyes half closed, lips slightly open.

 _'Cause I know what the girl them need,_ _  
_ _New York to Haiti_ _  
_ _I got lipstick stamps on my passport,_ _  
_ _You make it hard to leave_

Twisting and twirling around him, she was close enough to be touched. Eyes darting up and down, she bounced her butt, reached her legs out, giving him a good look at the goods he couldn't have. Fail? She was going to show him what he was missing out on, and forever would. Fuck this Ruff and his cockiness. She was going to give him the show of his life, and he was going to suffer for ever have challenged her.

 _Been around the world, don't speak their language_ _  
_ _But your booty don't need explaining_ _  
_ _All I really need to understand is_ _  
_ _When you will talk dirty to me_

«Talk dirty to me,» she whispered in his ear as she turned around and gave him a good glance at her fine piece of ass. It was more so in those sexy pants. Leaning in closer, she was almost touching him, making the man bite his lip as he was fisting his hands to keep them in place. Just as she was about to land there, she pulled up and away. The frustration was clear in his face, but she didn't let him recover as the top went flying, and she was down on all fours. Slowly prowling at him, she held his gaze. She was the winner. Butch was a fucking looser.

As they came face to face, merely inches apart from lips touching, she pulled his hair back and lay her mouth to his throat.

«Done. Now give me the stash.»

«Only if you touch it once, and tell me you don't want it,» he roughly said in to her ear, giving her goose bumps in the oddest places. Did he really have such a manly voice? When had Butch become a man? He was just a little boy-a rowdy boy who wreaked havoc and a complete moron. A brute with no thinking. He was, however, one smooth talker, in her ears. Just enough force to make her waver, feisty enough to keep up with her, and he had the strength she always needed in a man. Couldn't be helped. He was made for her. In a toilet in the prison. Didn't get more manly than that.

Placing her hand on his crotch, she was surprised at the lack of equipment. Had she been that wasted she hadn't noticed how small he was, or was he simply just not turned on by her? Like hell he wasn't.

«Not much to brag about here,» she laughed in his ear, but Butch was quick to grab her neck and hold her in place, trailing kisses along her neck. So soft, smooth, and she was damned beyond saving if she was giving in to him now.

«I lean right, babe,» the man chuckled, and she pulled away, breathing heavily. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest, and she felt her cheeks were flustered. The room was not very bright, and she thanked him for that.

«You broke the hands-free. Now give me the stash,» she growled, suppressing her desires. She would find some handsome face later and sit on it to satisfy the fire he had started. Butch was nothing but a Rowdyruff. Someone she could easily replace. With a bored attitude, he threw her the stash and rose from the bed.

«Seen better anyway.»

«What was that?» Buttercup glared at his arrogant posture, but they were interrupted before it could turn ugly by the door flying open, and Princess rushing inside. Her hair was standing everywhere, and she quickly ran over to them – how she could run in those thirteen inch heels was beyond the brunette – and snapped the drug out of her hands. It quickly disappeared inside her pans before the Puff could protest.

«What the fuck?» She hovered her hands in a questioning gesture.

«No drugs,» the redhead said simply before rushing along the way, leaving the two brunettes puzzled. Butch started howling with laughter.

«What the fuck?» Buttercup screamed after her.

* * *

Princess was the one denying her any drugs, and whatever she said was law. No one would dare sell to her and would rather take a beating than the alternative. Apparently the crazy redhead had not wanted to hurt the baby and simply help the teen with hiding it until it was over. Buttercup had been so furious and raging the next week, she ran away from home and found someone who didn't have anything Princess could take away.

Ace of the Green gang was probably twice her age, but he opened his door for the green girl. After the Puff had become such a beautiful, grown woman, he was letting himself loose. It helped with her being over the sexual age of consent. She spent the next two months in his bed, hanging out with the boys and watching TV. It was still too early for her to show, but she did notice a small amount of fat starting to form around her belly. Nothing a boy would take notice of, but she did, because she was looking for it.

Just when things were starting to feel normal, and like she could handle it, this thing had to go and happen. To top it off, her whole world was turned upside-down.

Normally one would knock on a door and wait for an answer before entering, but this one did not. He didn't even bother knocking, as the door was ripped off its hinges and fell to the floor with a heart stopping _bam_. She jumped in her seat, home alone. Ace had work he needed to get to every day, and she was left to do her twirling about, was it go out or stay inside.

Butch took one glance at the door before shrugging.

«What the fuck are you doing? Are you fucking mental?»

«Eh,» he simply said, halfway covering his ears from her banshee shriek. «I'm so fucking tired of everyone screaming at me to do something, so don't you fucking start, Butterbutt, or I will wrap your head in duct tape. First your sisters go off, telling me to come get you back, and then they bully my brothers into nagging me about it. I don't see why they don't just come and pick you up themselves, but then I guess the stick up your ass is too far stuck for them to find, eh? Need a real man to do the dirty work,» He leans over and smirks in her face.

«What the fuck is your problem?» she lashes out. She was so fucking tired of seeing his face, and every time she felt her stomach growl, a hint of hunger or lust, looked at herself in the mirror or even came close to smelling something similar to pepper, she would think of him. He was running around in her head all day, and she could do nothing but stare mindlessly at the TV to block him out. Now he was standing there, in the flesh, smelling like the same fucking thing as ever, and she wanted to pummel him for it. For making her heart skip a beat at his voice. For being his usual, cocky self as if nothing had changed. For placing this demon inside of her.

«My problem is your fucking cowardice. Why are you hiding away with Ace of all people and avoiding your sisters? They're a pest and pain in my royal ass every single day because they think it's my fault. And is it my fault? Of course not. You're just acting like a fucking brat, and it's suddenly my fault. You're my fucking problem, you crazy bitch.»

And there it was. The waterworks were working for full, and she had to keep herself completely calm not to sniff in front of him. It would give it away. She did not dare blink either, scared tears would run down her face. Crying in front of Butch fucking Jojo? Not fucking happening. She'd rather die. Then anger hit her, like it normally would. How dare he blame it all on her? It was HIS fucking fault this was happening. Just because he had to be him and all that. He had encouraged her to fuck him, he had been the one to be there, and he had gotten her pregnant. And she couldn't get rid of it.

« - fuck out of my face,» she managed to mutter while waving at him, rising to head for the bedroom. Ace could handle it when he got back, but the green Ruff would probably be gone by then. He wasn't very patient, and she was not going with him.

«Like hell you are,» he growled and grabbed a hold of her hand, twirling her around and throwing her over his shoulder.

«Fuck off,» Buttercup screamed in his ear, but he took toward the sky, breaking the closest window. First the door and now that. Ace was going to flip when he saw it, but Buttercup had her thoughts elsewhere. How dared he? Did he honestly think she would stay there like a pretty little princess and let herself be carried back to that hell?

Fighting with her claws out, she broke out of his grip and went tumbling toward earth. For some reason, her flying powers weren't working, and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Luckily, the man wasn't so dense he didn't notice, and Butch saved her just in time. Breathing heavily, she clung to his shoulder for dear life. Experiencing losing flight while still in air was the single most terrifying thing she had ever been through. Luckily, he didn't comment on it; he did, however, make an ass of himself.

«Did you gain weight?» he chuckled while pinching her side fat lightly. She kneed him in the stomach, and he flew unsteady for a couple of minutes before he straightened up.

«With the mood swings it's like you're pregnant. But that can't be possible. No one would dare have a kid with you,» he said. Like herself, the green man hated silence, and the odd experience made him feel like he had to say something.

«Would be pretty fucking stupid to get me pregnant, yeah,» she commented, filling her lungs with fresh air and loosening a little on her iron grip.

«Yeah, totally screwed in the head. Must be air between his ears to do something like that,» Butch chuckled, and she let out a small one for herself. It felt good to hear him admit he was the stupid one, even if he didn't know what he had done wrong. His shoulders were nice to cling to. They were muscular, but not too much. It was the right amount of steel she could cling to, without it feeling like she was clinging to a piece of hard metal.

He didn't say anything on the way home, just held her like a small, fragile girl. Like a normal girl. The man felt like he could let her off the hook for once, but just this time. When she was feeling better, he would go straight back to annoying her.

Sliding in through her open window, he landed on the wooden floor. She didn't move from his arms, and he glanced down to make fun of her, only to take notice of her sleeping face. Such an odd scenario. There she was, the heroine of the story, sleeping peacefully in the arms of her rival, the archenemy of hers. A small smile flashed across his lips as he placed her on the bed, tucking her in.

Butch was about to leave, but he caught her sleep talking. At first it was just huffing and puffing, until she was drawing her breath uncontrollably, and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Two times in one day, and he was feeling more awkward by the moment.

«Butch, you moron,» she sniffed in her sleep while throwing punches left and right. Of course. He should have known she was going to blame everything on him. But he would take it, just this once.

«Yeah, I know. The Ruff who always messes things up for you, but I'm the only one allowed to,» he whispered in her ear while softly patting her head. She calmed down almost instantly with a long sigh. The next thing he knew, she was snoring loudly in the least ladylike way she could. Seemed like she was back to normal, he gave her one last glance over the shoulder before he exited.

* * *

Buttercup moved home after that, ignoring all the incoming calls from Ace. He had sent her several angry messages, calling her foul names and demanding an explanation and compensation for the broken apartment, but she just deleted them straight away. It did feel nice to be home, surrounded by her own stuff, and the smell had greatly improved. Why she had put up with the filthy apartment and stench was beyond her – frankly, it was to spite herself and everyone around her, because she wanted to be miserable – and the fuck wasn't even that great. Average at best.

That damn Ruff had ruined everything. After they had done the big nasty, she couldn't seem to find anyone suiting anymore. It wasn't because he was a good fuck, no, hell no, but because he had fucked her over. She felt more self-conscious – did her butt stick out right? Did she look fat? Ugly? - every time she stripped down.

Buttercup had hated fucking Ace at the end of their last days. She had taken the headache excuse to get out of it and shut herself down. Shut everyone out. But like the fucking brute and idiot he was, Butch had came crashing not just through the door and the window, but pushed down her walls as well. She still hated him, from the bottom of her heart, but he had made it easier to come home, to go to school. It was going to be one odd kid.

She was in her sixth month pregnant and was starting to show horribly. The corset Princess had given her helped with hiding some of it, but she still wore the largest sweaters – even had to steal a couple gross ones from Blossom – and her mood swings came more frequently. Super speed helped with that, quickly rushing to the bathroom around the corner to let the tears flow, and to the market to get whatever she was craving. Again with that damn orange chocolate she hated the taste of but totally craved.

The change did not, however, let her open her heart to her sisters or creator about what was happening, and she was still trying to kill the fucker. After having taken a secret scan – just to satisfy the curiosity, you know – she had found it to be a boy. The doctors were very helpful, offering to help her find suiting parents to take over. It would be anonymous, so no one would know it was hers in the first place, and the file would be burned a month after the transfer. Worked for her. Now she just had to hide the pregnancy, give birth to the little shit, and move on with her life.

It was easier said than done because she still wanted to attend to every gym classes and sport tournaments outside of school. If someone tried to take away her ball in soccer, she could get really violent and earn a red card for the team, and every time someone opposed her in any way, she would feel the tears at the corner of her eyes in frustration. Anyone who knew Buttercup knew she would turn that frustration and sadness over to anger, making her more unstable and eventually snap. Everyone could tell it was inevitable, but none were able to stop it. The teacher had to throw her off the team to save the rest of the mundane people that couldn't handle her pushing.

Buttercup felt desperate as she watched the bandy ball being thrown back and forth, following like a lurking cat. She wanted to join in too and have some fun. Get some of the built up anger out. Feeling bad about throwing her off the team and excluding her, the teacher told her to take a few laps around the gym to work up a sweat, together with some of the other girls that didn't enjoy sports as much as the rest.

Almost flipping him the finger, she figured it was better than doing nothing. Standing around was lame, so she took to air.

«On the ground, work your legs, Utonium,» the gym teacher called after her, and she gritted her teeth as she touched down with a twirl of the dust and started running. It took her a couple of round before she realized how bad her shape had become during this damn pregnancy. Gasping for air, she came to a halt, bent over. This is what sitting around made you become, she scolded herself and growled at the little thing in her. It was so much easier to avoid anyone figuring out if she had just been alone, shut in.

Standing straight up again, she barely managed to catch a basketball before it hit her in the stomach. A small shiver of horror when through her before she turned her angry gaze upward. Who the fuck dared to try hurt-? It was the blasted Ruff, she should have known. He was flashing her a cocky grin, sweat puddles under his arms, front and back. How he had managed to work up a sweat was beyond her because he was ripped like nothing she had ever seen. No, bad Puff. He was not ripped, he was fucking pudding. An I-will-impregnate-you-with-my-manly-sperm-despite-you-being-on-the-pillkind of pudding.

«Let's go a round,» he called out to her, waving her to come closer. No one was around. Where had they all gone? Glancing at the clock on the wall, she paled. It was already half way in to the next period, and Blossom was going to be furious if she knew she was skipping.

«I- I- I can't,» she muttered and threw the ball back at him.

«Seriously? It's fucking social studies. No one cares. It's more boring than watching ants work. Come on, a game of basketball beats that every day.» He knew how to get to her. It was boring, she agreed with him on that. Due to her being, it late would only have her staring at the wall the rest of the minutes while waiting for the class to be over. But oh. Blossom. She was going to rip her a new one if she knew she was skipping so soon after having ditched for so long with Ace. Not to talk about the board. The principal was sure to expel her for lack of attendance.

He was suddenly there, at her side, a hand over her shoulder, leaning in to grin at her face even more. Like a Cheshire cat. The ball was twirling at the top of his finger.

«Bet I can beat you in pig.»

«You're a pig,» she retorted like the child she was, feeling ashamed of the lack of comeback. You're a pig? Seriously, what was wrong with her today? She was the queen of lameness.

«Bakk, bakk,» he clucked like a chicken. Fuck it. Stare at the wall for twenty minutes or play a game with someone who could actually take a hit from her? Let's fucking do it, she thought as she snatched the ball out of his hands and rushed toward the goal, touch downing it on the way. The previous exhaustion she had felt faded away, new energy flowing through her body.

With new found energy, she jumped and sent the ball straight in to the hoop, scoring a perfect three points. It was her turn to grin at him over the shoulder.

«Look's like you're a P, at best.» Placing his hands on his hips, he rushed over and picked up the ball, bouncing it.

«We'll see, Butterbutt.» He winked as he shot one with his back toward the goal, one hand over the shoulder. When it went in, he popped up on one foot and sent her a very dirty look. When she had been nine years old, she had taken on Bubble's habit of moving the foot up when scoring. It had been to make fun of her sister at first, but it had quickly grown on her, and she had used it in front of the boys. They had lost their shit, roaring at her for months. Butch was doing it to get to her. Red in the face, both from anger and embarrassment, she picked up the ball, took a twirl and smashed it in to the concrete. Flexible as it was, luckily, it sprung back and hit the goal perfectly. It was a game Buttercup and the boys had spiced up a little over the years. Doing the same shots over and over weren't very impressive in the long run, and the one to do the the better shot would win the letter. Needless to say, they could be flying, spinning, do somersault and so on, as long as it gained acknowledge for being better.

Butch whistled at her perfect ball, and they kept playing back and forth, changing the rules and adding new letters, words, sentences. The silence between them didn't feel awkward, and the exchange of looks weren't anything but challenging and those of amusement. For the first time in weeks, Buttercup felt like she was having fun.

They changed from throwing ball to arm wrestling, both laid out on the ground with intense looks of concentration and twitching of muscles. None could rival the greens when it came to strength but each other. They could have been best friends in another life, if given different circumstances. With sweaty hands, they tried to psyche each other out with stares, words, and faces.

Buttercup was in the middle of telling a joke to make him crack, when she noticed how he was staring at her face. He was not pushing back at her hand, just staring with a look she couldn't place. He wasn't angry nor lusting for her; it was a look she had never seen on him before, and she opened her mouth to ask what the hell was going on, as he suddenly grabbed a hold of her hand and flipped it down.

«Made you look, eh? Looks like 10 to 9 for me.»

«Go again,» she growled, holding her hand out. He was playing dirty, so she was going to give him dirty. The Ruff grabbed a hold, they both gave their best from the start. While he was trying his best again, she softened her face before staring down. Buttercup couldn't believe she was about to do this.

«Butch, there's something I have to tell you.»

«I already know you love me,» he retorted. «You said that in the fourth round to get your first point.»

«It was my second point, shitbag, and no, not that,» and she felt a small amount of anger because she was trying her best to be serious, despite wanting to joke about it. Her throat was dry, and she was having difficulties finding the right words.

«I'm pregnant, and it's yours.»

«Like hell you are,» he snorted. «Can't scare a man with that, bitches try all the time.»

«Six months yesterday, and it's a boy,» she gritted her teeth, and felt his grip loosen a little. Was he getting sweatier? Maybe it was her. Their hands were both shaking furiously from the intense strength. She could see him do the math in his head. It was the day they had fucked in the alley.

«What?» Butch stared wide eyed at her, brows rising high in his forehead. He glanced at her form, and she took the opportunity to twist his arm down. Buttercup was expecting a shout of anger or a laugh at how good her joke was, but Butch was serious. He had the most open look on his face, a mix of emotions filling his eyes, and she realized she had forgotten.

«It's just a joke. I'm not pregnant, dipshit.» It took the man a couple of seconds to calm down and regain himself before he pulled away and up in a sitting position.

«Yeah, I knew that,» he muttered as he kicked a stone away. Something in his face almost seemed disappointed, and she couldn't understand. What the hell was up with him? Did he want to be a dad? Had he intended for her to get pregnant? What the fuck was his problem? It was a living nightmare for her, and he was acting like he wanted her to be fucked? He wanted to make her life a living hell, and she couldn't deal with his shit.

The waterworks were pulling at her eyes, and she angrily stood up.

«Fuck you!» Buttercup shouted at him before she stormed off, leaving a very confused Ruff. He just had to go and ruin it when they were having so much fun.

* * *

«Buttercup?» Bubbles was standing in her doorway, and the brunette almost jumped out of her good skin. She quickly covered her stomach up and urged her to come in. It had been a very shitty day: Butch had avoided her, Princess had been like a little protective Chihuahua without anyone else knowing why the ginger was gritting her teeth if anyone even as much as looked wrong at the brunette, and her sisters were nagging her to tell them what was wrong. She was now in her seventh month and barely able to hide it without anyone seeing. The corset was killing her, making it hard to breathe, but it kept her secret. Needless to say, when the blonde was knocking on her door, and she wasn't wearing it, she jumped under the blanked and hid her little monster away.

«What is it, Bubbles?» the brunette said, feeling more tired than ever. The blonde shut the door and stalked over to the bed, taking a seat at the end. She bit the bottom of her lip as she averted her gaze, keeping it at the wall as she was talking.

«I feel like it's about time you tell us.» Feeling her stomach freeze and a stake being driven through her heart, it was hard to breathe for a couple of minutes for the brunette before she coughed back to life.

«Don't understand what you mean.»

«I've known for a couple of months now and have been covering for you with Blossom and the professor. Even Blossom can tell you haven't had your period for a while, yet the mood swings are worse than ever.» The puppy look she was flashing her was enough.

«Ah, shit.» Buttercup facepalmed. No wonder they weren't suspicious if the blonde was covering for her, making up excuses. For months?

«How the hell did you figure out?»

«I had my suspicions for a while, but ultimately Princess. Don't worry, she only told me, after I did a couple of things to get it out of her. Wasn't like I could ask you.» Buttercup drew her feet up as far as her stomach allowed it, and she felt like crying. Bubbles knew, after the hard work she had put down to hide it, and her sister knew. They sat there for a couple of minutes, letting it sink in, before the blond moved her feet up in the bed.

«Do you mind if I,» she swallowed, «take a look?» Closing her eyes, Buttercup let the blanket fall. She was huge, and she knew it. Whatever she was expecting the blonde to do, it was not lean in closer and giggle like a child. It was so very like her, but she had not been expecting it.

«Hey, there,» the blonde giggled. «I'm going to be your aunt; my name is Bubbles. I'll spoil you more than anyone and be the best aunt ever.» The silly little comment brought tears to her eyes, and Buttercup regretted signing up to give it away. But just a little bit.

«I'm not keeping him,» she stuttered with tears streaming down her face.

«Why not?» Bubbles said, moving in closer. She dared to hug her, and Buttercup leaned on her closer. When the arms came up and around her, she let herself cry. The pregnancy was so scary, and she had been so alone and so afraid and angry at the world for this to have happened to her, and now it all felt good. Her sister being there, helping her, was all she needed. Just a shoulder she could lean on when things were tough. It was very un-Buttercup, but so was the pregnancy.

«Because of the dad. I can't have this child; I'm a kid myself. It's fucking with my figure. I've tried to get rid of him twice, but he just keep coming back like a parasite. The father doesn't know, and I'm keeping it that way. That fuckface, placing me in this sort of situation. I can't take it, Bubbles. I don't want a kid. I can't do it.» The flow of words was hard to stop once started, and it all came out at once. She had longed to tell someone for months, and, when she finally got the chance, she wasn't making any sense.

«Shh,» her sister cooed. «It's going to be alright. It's not just his child, it's yours. It kept coming back because it loves you. You're its mommy.»

«I don't want to be a mom. I don't want this thing. I'm just so scared of it, and I can't have it. I'll ruin the kid; it won't be happy with me. I can't have him, Bubbles. I just can't. I'm not mom material.»

«Did you find substitute parents yet?» She changed the subject, rocking back and forth slowly. It was soothing the snotty brunette enough to make her stop sobbing. She was still sniffing, though.

«The doctors found someone. Says they're lovely with a steady income and jobs. They'll be perfect for him.»

«Is it far away?»

«I – I – I don't know. I don't want to know anything about him. I just want him gone.»

«It's okay,» the blonde soothed. «I'm going to be here for you. Keep you safe until you're ready, which ever decision you pick.» She patted her head and drew the blanket in closer. Known as the softest of the sisters, Bubbles became Buttercup's rock for the night. She clung to her for dear life, even after she had fallen asleep, and she let her. Everyone needed moments where they could let themselves fall to pieces and rely on others to hold them up. It was hard to be strong all the time.

* * *

Bubbles stayed true to her words and kept defending Buttercup. The secret remained in the dark until the faithful day hit. The brunette was close to her eighth month, the baby could be coming out at any given moment, when the alarms went off. A monster was attacking the town, and the mayor was at the phone, screaming about how they needed their heroines. Bubbles tried to talk Buttercup out from going, but she wasn't having it. With her stomach tightly tied up for hiding, they rushed to the scene of broken buildings, people screaming and running around, and the rampage of a large ogre. It had one ugly eye in the middle, teeth sticking out of the corners, and a club in its hand.

Shouting orders left and right, they attacked as best they could but being so close to birth, the brunette slipped up. A pain shot through her back, and she was thrown in a building. Bubbles was screaming as if she had been hit herself, but she was too busy under the foot to help her.

Grunting and cursing, the brunette brushed the dust of her clothes and climbed out of the hole, ready to get back in to the fight. The girls did their best, but the monster was just too strong. Blossom had lost her bow somewhere in the fight, and Bubbles had earned a juicy black eye. She was having difficulties feeling her left leg due to a hard hit and just as they were on the verge of being smashed by the huge club, the Ruffs showed up. Boomer quickly picked up Bubbles and Buttercup, while Butch wrestled with the gigantic weapon. Brick and Blossom were already bickering about strategy and how incompetent the other one was.

When the green Ruff couldn't hold on any more, they were already ready to initiate an agreed strategy. Fighting alongside each other, they were almost unstoppable. Bubbles was almost grabbed by a strong hand, but Buttercup pushed her out of the way.

The fingers gripped around her tiny form and squeezed with its might. Feeling her bones breaking, the girl let out a shriek of pain, before it threw her away like a broken doll. Three buildings went down with her, and Butch was the first to her side.

«Are you al-» he froze at the sight of her form. She laid there, curled up with hands covering her belly, tears streaming from her face. The cuts and bruises were pretty bad, but the sight of her darkened pants and belly was what caught his attention. She was sobbing loudly.

«Buttercup!» Bubbles screamed, landing beside her, hands hovering in the air. She wasn't sure what to do, afraid moving her would make everything worse. «I told you not to come! You're not in the shape to be fighting monsters! It was going to end badly, but you didn't listen to me and just look at this now. Just look at it!» She scolded, but it wasn't making any of them feel any better.

«Bubbles!» the brunette screamed back, equally as afraid. «I think my water broke.»

«Oh my god, oh my god,» the blonde tripped back and forth. Boomer was the next to touch down, but he didn't freeze up nor did he get panicked. He slapped his brother so hard it brought the Ruff back down on earth, with an angry glare.

«You have to take her to the hospital,» he said, before dragging Bubbles off. «We'll take care of things here. Just get her to the hospital!»

«What?» the Ruff whispered, out of breath. His eyes stared from the empty space previously filled with his brother and the brunette on the ground.

«Butch!» Buttercup screamed, feeling a shock of pain wavering through her body. Her broken ribs and fractured skull was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling inside. Even the one time Butch had broken her arm didn't feel as painful as this did. With careful arms, he picked her up at the base of her neck and knees, and she suddenly let out another scream.

«I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,» he said.

«Just hurry the fuck up.» She elbowed him in the chest, making him catch his breath, but take to air with incredible speed. She was thrashing around, making his job that much more difficult. Butch was also having troubles with understanding the situation. Buttercup was pregnant, really pregnant, and she was going in labor in his arms. He was so not ready for it.

As he touched down at the entrance of the hospital, he didn't have to say anything as the Puff was ordering help, scaring the woman behind the counter. Quickly guiding them toward the emergency care, she was suddenly out of his arms and down on the bed, being carried away. The doctors tried to make him wait outside, but Buttercup was clinging so hard to his arm, he was losing feeling really fast and couldn't break out of it.

«Don't you fucking dare leave me,» she growled at him, pale in face, sweat dripping like an uncontrollable waterfall. Butch couldn't find an answer, so he simply nodded. The birth was painful, and he was staring at the wall while gritting his teeth as his heart was breaking at the sound of how much she was in pain. There was nothing he could say to sooth her, nothing he could do to calm her down, and the doctors were sending him dirty looks. They didn't want him there but couldn't oppose a superhuman. They'd rather she broke Butch's arm than anything else.

He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there when the girl suddenly went silent, and the grip fell limp, and the room was filled with the sound of a crying baby.

«Congratulations, it's a boy,» the doctor said as they cut the core and wrapped it up in a blanket. He then dared to turn around. The Puff was so still in the bed, he feared the worst, but her chest was heaving up and down as she stared, tired, through her eyelashes at the child. They handed the small bundle to her.

«I – I – I can't,» she whispered weakly, but no sooner had it landed in her arms than she was pushing the small child in to her chest, crying. «Do you know how much pain you've put me through, you little bugger? How much trouble you've caused your mom-and all the cravings! Orange chocolate, really? My little weirdo.» She was scolding, but it was too soft and happy to be anything but ramblings of joy. Buttercup was so tired, yet he had never seen her glow more in his life.

«Congratulations,» he awkwardly said, them being the only ones left. The nurses had places to be, promising they would come back to pick him up so she could rest. The Ruff wanted to ask her who the father was, but a dark spot in his soul didn't want to know. What if it was Ace's? Or that Mitch kid? If that fucking Sander was the father, he didn't know if he could keep from pounding his cheating face in to the next dimension.

His voice brought her out of her little daydream, and she jumped in the bed and stared wide eyed at him. Had she seriously forgotten he was there? The nerve! And she had almost ripped his arm off in the birthing process.

«Thanks,» she muttered, staring shyly down at the little bundle. Edging closer, he could take a look at the boy. He had huge green eyes and a small amount of black hair on his head. The spit image of his fierce mother. _At least he didn't look like the father_ , Butch chuckled.

Before any of them could say anything else, the rest of the crew busted through the door. Bubbles was jumping up and down, demanding to see the little one. Boomer casually congratulated her, while Blossom was so stunned she didn't know if she was going to blow up, and Brick was amused at his counterpart's reaction.

While she was stormed from all sides, Butch took it as an opportunity to get out of there. He needed air and a lot of space.

* * *

He was nowhere to be seen for days, but when he was standing at the foot of her bed, Buttercup felt like it was too sudden. Butch looked haunted. He had bags under his eyes, shabby clothes, and the beginnings of a beard that looked worse by the minute. The silent question was easy for her to read in his eyes.

«He's yours,» she muttered, cradling the small one in her arms. The child was smiling at Butch, reaching his arms out, as if he wanted to be held. Like stone, the Ruff stood his ground, barely flickering his eyes.

«Not Ace.»

«Not Ace,» she repeated.

«Nor Mitch.»

«I told you, he's yours.»

«Nor Sander.»

«Pull yourself together! He's yours, like I said.»

«YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE ON THE PILL,» he finally snapped, breaking his stone posture. His broad shoulders made him feel even more threatening as he towered over the woman and child. «Did I give my consent to this? No, you just went on being selfish and had a baby, and now you're telling me it's mine. How is it even mine?»

«I was on the fucking pill, but your inhuman super sperm broke through the boundaries, and he's not an it, Butch! He's a boy!» She growled at him, pushing him closer to her chest like a lioness with a cub. She wasn't sure when she had started being protective of the child nor treating him like she wanted him. It might have been months back, it might have been when he was wriggling in her arms and staring up at her with those green eyes she loved. It might have been always, but she didn't know, and she didn't care. All that mattered was that she did. She loved him, and she was going to keep him. Fuck giving him away. Fuck wealthy foster parents, and fuck Butch. She didn't need any of them. She could solve this on her own, as long as she had the little one.

«And do you think I wanted him first? Don't you think I tried to get rid of him?» How she could stand, being tired and worn out, was a miracle, but she was. Buttercup was standing on her feet, storming at the male, screaming at him with tears streaming from her face. «Twice! I tried to abort twice, and he just kept coming back, because he has your stubborn genes.»

«You should have told me.»

«And what if I did? It's not like you care, Butch. We're enemies, we shouldn't even have fucked in the first place. We are who we are; it would never work! He would only be miserable!»

«You should have told me!» Butch gritted his teeth, a mask of pain on his face.

«Would it have made any difference?!» She pulled the crying child to her chest, to comfort them both.

«Yes!» He screamed at her face. «I would have been there for you.»

«Liar,» she sobbed, barely able to see him through her closed eyelids and tears. «There is no way you would approve of this, Butch. You would just have made fun and tried to help me get rid of it. You should have punched me in the stomach and gotten it over with,» she sobbed, throwing her fist at him. It was weak.

«You tried to get me to kill him?» he said, staring down at the both of them. The only girl in the world that could match up to him and his child. His child. Butch was a father. He had a mini-me. He remembered when they had fought at school, how angry Boomer had been, and how she had covered her face, leaving her stomach open for the force. Planned. It had been planned.

«Nothing else would,» she cried before turning to the small one. «I'm so sorry» She pushed her cheek to the child's. «I'm the worst mother in the world. I'm so sorry, little one.»

Butch was bad with words. He didn't know how to comfort; he didn't know what to say to make people feel better. The greens talked with their actions, so that is what he did. Picking up the small girl – had she always been this small? - he sat down on the bed, holding the both of them tight. He was so careful, scared they would break in his enormous hands.

«I would have been there.»

«Liar,» she cried.

«Buttercup,» he forced her chin up to stare him in the eyes, to show he was serious. «I would have been there for you had I known. I will there for the both of you from now on.» She punched him once in the chest, before leaning in closer.

«Does this mean you made me call myself stupid?» Butch was trying his best to sound surprised and hurt, but she didn't have to see the twitches at the corner of his lips to know he was smiling.

«Yeah,» the girl chuckled. Clever one, wasn't she? Buttercup had made a horrible mistake, she realized as she laid there in the arms of her child's father. He was snoring with his mouth open, the child in her arms doing the exact same thing. Funny how much alike they already were.

She was not wrong in keeping the child nor wanting it. Her mistake was not telling him, the one that had been there for her, and would continue to be. With a smile on her face, she snuggled in closer. Buttercup would not make the same mistake again.

* * *

 _Time sure goes by fast_ , Buttercup thought as she stared at herself in the mirror. It was the biggest day of her life, and the butterflies were so horrible in her stomach she couldn't eat properly. It might have something with the twins in her stomach too. They were moving around like crackers, bumping here and there, pushing on her bladder.

Her boys came pushing through the front door, Blaster – their oldest son – now three years old and a real hand full. He knew to play pranks and take things too far, just like his Ruff of a father. Butch was chasing the little one, laughter filling the room and making her roll her eyes.

«Bo's! You're ruining your tuxedos,» she scolded the both of them, earning a twin sheepish grin. Like father like son. Picking up the small one, the Ruff kissed her softly on the cheek, careful not to ruin the makeup. She would hand him his ass if he dared mess this up.

«You look perfect, love,» he whispered in her ear, giving her butterflies in the stomach.

«I know. Now get out of here, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.»

«Didn't take you for being the superstitious one.» He winked as he took the eager Blaster with him, promises of mud baths and endless hours of play if he would behave for just this one day. The bribe seemed to work, she noticed as the child was waiting patiently in the hallway for her. The music started up, and he went out, throwing flowers here and there. Many were present, like Princess and Robyn.

Because the redhead had been first to ask, she was the godmother of Blaster, showering the small one with more money then he understood was possible, and Bubbles and Blossom were to the twins. Her blonde sister was standing next to Boomer, and her redhead on the other side, sending mean looks at her counterpart. Something was going on there, and from the last thing she had heard, they were either expecting or practicing. Bubbles and Boomer were expecting in just a couple of weeks. Sure, the green Puff was the first to have children, but the blond beat her to marriage with a couple of months.

«You look lovely, honey. I'm so proud of you,» John said to her as he gave her a long hug, before handing her over to Butch. The man was clenching his jaw, sweating like a fountain and smiling like the biggest idiot she had ever seen.

Buttercup didn't need the fancy wedding, the dress, makeup, the people present, the priest or the present for this day to be perfect. She only needed Butch in her life, together with their children.

* * *

Thank you for reading, hope it was well spent hours. Leave a review on your thoughts, and maybe some future ideas to a new story?

Special thanks to StraniqueGirl0684 for beta reading it for me. I could not have achieved a better story on my own.


End file.
